


Little Brother

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, also i got my friend to tell me what to name this so that is why it's called Anya, blood mention, it literally has nothing to do with the story i just couldn't think of anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis goes looking for his little brother in the middle of a war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Fear rose in Travis Stoll’s stomach as he searched for his little brother. Anything could have happened to him, and Travis was trying not to think about the most likely fate of any lost hero in the middle of a war in Manhattan. However this didn’t feel like the Manhattan Travis knew, it was full of monster and demigods fighting for Olympus. And somewhere out there in this foreign place was Connor, somewhere out there where Travis couldn’t protect him. So he kept chopping down monsters as he searched desperately for Connor.  
Travis froze as a thought entered the forefront of his mind, it was a thought he had tried to push aside because it couldn’t be true. Connor couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t. He drove his sword through another monster he hadn’t bothered to identify as he noticed his half-sister Cassie corned by several Hellhounds. He ran over to help and two of the beasts turned to meet him. He swung upwards decapitating one hellhound as the other lunged for his leg. Travis managed to dodge fast enough so that he wasn’t seriously injured but the hound’s teeth grazed his thigh, ripping his jeans.  
He was about to hack into it’s side when it disintegrated into a pile of gold dust and an arrow. Travis looked around and found Will Solace you saluted and ran off before Travis could process it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and charges towards the left over hellhounds standing in front of his sister. He counted three left. He ran up behind one catching it by surprise as he pushed his sword into it’s back. Cassie was in battle with the third leaving one left unattended. Let’s just say Travis took care of that one. He looked up from the fresh pile of dust to see Cassie had defeated the last hellhound but at a price. Blood poured from her leg as she feel to the dirty ground. Travis dropped to his knees beside her and scooped her up in his arms and ran for the hotel.  
“Medic!” He yelled as he rushed through the doors, Austin from the Apollo cabin beckoned him towards a free bed where he put Cassie down and Austin fed her some ambrosia.  
“Travis, you should probably sit down for a bit, you look tired.” Austin spoke not looking up from where he poured a small amount of nectar onto Cassie’s wound.  
He couldn’t argue with that, he was incredibly tired but he still hadn’t found Connor and he couldn’t sit down and doing nothing when his baby brother could need his help. So instead of complying he waved his hand towards Austin in a dismissive manner.  
“I need to find Connor first.” Austin knew there was no point in telling him to stay, the Stoll brothers were very protective of each other and if Travis thought for one second that his brother might be hurt there was nothing stopping him from finding Connor and beating the life out of whatever was trying to harm him. No one ever said Travis was good at containing his anger.  
So he let Travis go and concentrated on the wounded girl in front of him.  
Travis stopped a blonde girl who looked like she knew what was going on in here and asked her if she had seen a boy who looked like him but smaller.  
She just pointed to a bed a few rows down and told him to get out of her way. Some people, he thought as he rushed to the bed she had directed him to. His heart stopped at the sight before him. Connor lay, motionless on a makeshift bed. Travis walked forward, as if in a trance, and stood at his brother’s side.  
He fell to his knees taking hold of Connor’s hands. He didn’t even notice the tears that ran down his cheeks, all he knew was that his brother was dead or dying and there was nothing he could do about it. It was his fault, he should have been watching Connor. He should have been protecting him gut he wasn’t. And now his little brother was hurt because of him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Travis whispered dropping his head.  
But then he noticed something about his brother’s hands. They were warm. Travis looked at his chest. It was moving up and down, he was breathing. Connor sat up in a fast motion, making Travis jump. He looked disorientated, as if he didn’t know where he was, what he was doing, or what his name was. And to be honest, Connor had no idea where he was, what he was doing, or what his name was. But it came back to him soon enough.  
“Connor?” Travis was bewildered, just a minute ago he was sure Connor was dead but now he sat awake, staring at his brother as he stared back.  
“What?”  
“You idiot, I thought you were dead!” Travis launched himself at his brother like he was going to hug him, but instead he smacked him upside the head.  
“Nah, I’m too cool to die.” Typical Connor.  
Travis just sighed, shaking his head as he laughed silently. His brother was more than fine. Just as annoying as ever.  
“Nice, to know you care though!” Connor winked.  
“You keep telling yourself that, bro.” Travis smirked.  
“Don’t worry, I will.”  
And just like that the Stoll brothers were back, just as if no one had nearly died.


End file.
